gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyro Station
Tyro Station is a map featured in the multiplayer of Gears of War and offered in the Flashback Map Pack DLC for Gears of War 2. This map is the only one to feature a NPC, which is the train. The center of the map has a Hammer of Dawn, and both sides have Torque Bows. However, there is only one frag grenade spawn, under the tracks. This map is the first map to not feature the Longshot Sniper Rifle and the second to not feature the Boomshot Grenade Launcher. This map is quite narrow. Strategies In this map, it is not wise to go after the Hammer of Dawn, as the fighting is going to be mostly under the covers. Take the Torque Bow, however, as it can be extremely deadly and effective. Go to the grenades, but don't take them, and wait until one of your enemies go and get them. However, when you shoot, make sure the enemy is far from the grenades, or you'll lose them, as the enemy takes them. Also, because of the deadliness of the train, people tend to shy away from the train tracks. Instead, most battles converge underground. However, if you hop onto the train tracks for just a bit, you can make your way to a set of stairs that leads down to the underground war scene. You'll come in from the side, very often catching the enemy by surprise as they try to engage your teammates from the front. In this situation, the chainsaw would be effective. If an enemy tries to run past the train to your side, down him and have the train gib them. Gears of War 2 Tyro Station has been remade, along with Canals, Gridlock, Subway and Mansion, for Gears of War 2 in the form of Downloadable Content. What's new? *The map now takes place in late morning or early afternoon instead of the polluted air night time *The grenade spawn switches between one Ink Grenade and two Frag Grenades. *The Torque Bow spawns now switch between a Longshot Sniper Rifle and a Torque Bow. *The Boltok Pistol spawn now switches between a Boltok and a Gorgon Pistol. *The original glitch to wall run out of the map is gone. *The map's general color is green rather than red-orange. *In the Flashback Map Pack remake, the train passes by much more often then in Gears of War 1. *The train's design has changed. *The train doesn't blow the horn when it runs over a player. Horde A good strategy to employ in Horde mode is to get to the Longshot/Torque Bow spawn and post one person in the back, two on the side facing the train and front, while one person snipes or torque any Locust that spawn near the area. On higher waves, you can use two Boom Shields to block the front and one in the back, however you'll need to kill anything before it makes it to the shield. Annex/King of the Hill Strategy If the capture point hits the Hammer/Boomshot spawn, a good strategy is for two people to capture the point just before the train comes. If done correctly, the point will lock just before the train hits, giving your team precious time to win. However, beware because you'll be out in the open and can easily be picked off. Easter Egg In Gears of War 2, on the right side spawn, walking up to the railway, look up and there should be a large metal structure. On the right side of the tracks is a medium-sized yellow sign saying "Warning". If a player shoots this down, the next time the train passes Marcus can be seen trying to balance on one leg atop of the train, screaming. Behind the Scenes *Tyro Station was originally called 'Train Station' before it's release in the first map pack of Gears of War. Category:Multiplayer Maps